Love Story
by cutiexoxo
Summary: Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Oneshot songfic. What happens when Draco and Hermione finally tell everyone about their relationship? Read. Review.


**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and I never will be. These characters are not mine. Only the plot belongs to me.**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

Hermione Granger loved Draco Malfoy. She had always loved Draco Malfoy, now that she looks back on it. She loved him when he teased her back in first year, and she loves him now, when they sneak out to meet secretly in Hogsmeade. She wasn't sure why she loved him, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. But what she did know was the two of them were there and nothing could have felt more right.

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, hadn't always loved the fierce Gryffindor. The first three years of his life at Hogwarts concerning her had been hell. She was a nosy, goody two-shoes bookworm. Someone that no Slytherin had use for. But fourth-year was different. Fourth year was indeed magical. That was the year of the Triwizard Tournament. Two other wizarding academies, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton, had visited Hogwarts and the Yule Ball had taken place. She had accompanied Viktor Krum, some Bulgarian oaf from Durmstrang. My goodness, she had looked pretty that night. Had she always been that beautiful, and he had just been too childish to notice? Needless to say, Hermione's night had not gone too well. Her boorish friends had left her slightly disappointed. He remembered her sitting by herself on the stairs outside the Great Hall and weeping quietly. Draco Malfoy, being the gentleman that he is, had gone to warm her up and see why such a beauty was crying. She, of course, didn't trust him at all. It took quite a bit of time for her to warm up to him, but in Draco's eyes, it was all worth it. That was the year their illustrious affair began.

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

It was 7th year now. Their three year relationship had witnessed many downs, but many more ups. Draco and Hermione were exclusive with each other, but nobody else knew. Mainly, people assumed that Hermione was just too busy and studious to keep a boyfriend, and Draco was just plain gay. Their relationship was a complete secret. Around others, they had to put up a façade and fight with each other, but they would always make up for it at night with tender kisses and loving whispers. They were very sly with the way they handled such situations. Of course, each had their guilts. Hermione was sickened by the thought that she had been keeping such a huge secret from her friends for three whole years. Draco felt the same. Contrary to popular belief, Draco did have best friends, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. The two people he had grown up with and told _almost_ everything to. But they had no other choice; they couldn't very well announce to the whole world that they were in love. Could you imagine the consequences? They'd be absolutely chaotic. It was a simple concept, really. Silver and gold don't mix. Slytherins and Gryffindors do not date; they especially don't fall in love. But then again, Draco and Hermione were never really inclined to follow the rules.  
To keep the relationship secret, the pair often met up on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, a place where no Hogwarts student dared to go. They met up every Saturday; it was their haven, the place where they could be alone to do whatever they wanted, without harsh whispers and judgmental stares.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Hey, I've missed you." Hermione said as she ran up to greet her boyfriend. She'd been perched on the uncomfortable stone for half an hour, waiting for Draco. His arms wrapped around her back and he kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. They broke apart, panting slightly. Mostly, they had a little picnic, and whispered sweet nothings to each other. But today, there was no picnic basket, no checkered tablecloth, no smell of ripe peaches and smoked turkey sandwiches.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, anyways, Draco. Listen, I can't do this. I can't be with you and not have my friends know. It hurts me inside, Draco, more than you know."

"You know we can't do that, Mione, be reasonable."

"I'm trying, Draco. I really am, but I can't. Please, Draco. They're my friends, and they love me, and I love you. They'll accept you; I know they will. Everybody will."

"Is this really what you want?" he sighed.

"Yes, Draco. Please, do it for me."

It sounded like an absolutely horrible idea, but Hermione was smart. The smartest witch of the century, as rumor was told. Surely, she knew what she was doing. They rose from the rock they were sitting on, and walked the 10-minute hike back to Hogsmeade. They stepped on the street and cautiously glided down. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were nowhere to be found. Unfortunately, other Hogwarts students had seen their hands intertwined, and gossip spread like wildfire.

"I heard she's sleeping with him."

"Yeah, she's just using him to make Ron jealous. You know how she so loves him."

"You're both wrong. It's arranged. Malfoy needs the press credit, so his father doesn't get sent to Azkaban."

Draco and Hermione weren't oblivious to the heated stares and cruel whispers around them. Both flushed under the attention. At that moment, two thirds of the Golden Trio decided to step out of Madame Rosemerta's. Ron was leading Harry, and storming over to the two. His face was almost the same shade as his hair. Harry, on the other hand, was a more subtle kind of angry. His bright eyes shined with confusion, and he looked back and forth from Hermione to her hand. Apparently, they had heard the news. A thick tension lay around them, until Ron's voice cut through it like a knife.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

"What the bloody fuck is this? Get your hands off of her, Malfoy."

Before another word could be uttered, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her off in the direction of the carriages. Harry hurriedly followed, leaving Draco in his wake. Draco stood there, unsure of what had just taken place. Obviously, Hermione's plan hadn't gone so well. He decided not to follow. Perhaps, Hermione could sort some sense into the two. Besides, he wanted to give them some time to cool off before confronting them. Being massacred in the middle of Hogsmeade wasn't exactly his idea of fun. He stepped into Madame Rosemerta's pub and ordered a butterbeer. It was quickly delivered, but before he could take a sip, his best friend's shriek pierced the air.

"Draco, you wouldn't believe what people are saying about you," she slid into the booth across from him with Blaise. "Everyone's talking about how you're dating the Mudblood Granger. Seriously, the things people can imagine amaze me every day."

"Don't call her that," he snapped. Silence filled the booth

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Draco, what's going on? The rumors aren't true, are they? I have a feeling you haven't been entirely truthful with us lately." Blaise intercepted.

"They're not rumors."

"So, you're really fucking her. That's truly disgusting, Draco. Really. Ugh." Pansy spit out. She jumped out of the booth and walked out of Madame Rosemerta's, her heels making a click-clack noise all the way out.

"Don't worry, she'll come around." Blaise assured him.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_

Hermione, Ron, and Harry seated themselves in carriage number 13, ready to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione sighed, almost ready to cry. Her plan had not worked. She didn't get a word in edgewise.

"Hermione, how could you?" Harry asked.

"I love him."

"No, no no no! You don't! He's using you, Hermione. Can't you see? You have no business with any Slytherin. They're evil and malicious, and every move they make is so calculated and sneaky." Ron shouted, his face turning red.

Although Hermione could find a thousand faults with Ron's theory, she was too distraught to do or say anything. Instead, she choked out a sob and lay back against the seat.

"How long, Hermione?" Harry quietly pursued.

"Three years." There was no use lying anymore.

"Three years? Three bloody years?? How could you even have that scum touch you? That's revolting, Hermione. He better stay the fuck away from you. If I catch you guys again, I'll kill him, I truly will." Ron overreacted, again.

The carriage rolled to a stop, and Ron immediately jumped out and stormed to the castle. Harry and Hermione stayed in the carriage for a while. The only sounds made were Hermione's sobs.

"Oh, Mione, you know how he gets. He'll come around, I promise. I'll talk to him later. He's just looking out for you. He loves you so much." Hermione closed her eyes and rested against the headrest, and Harry exited the carriage.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

The next Saturday, Hermione met Draco at their rock outside of Hogsmeade. Ron had tried to keep an eye on her, but she found time to sneak away. As he approached, she started to cry.

"I thought they would understand, but they didn't. I want them to accept you. I want everything to be alright, but it's not happening," she sobbed.

"Don't worry, baby, we'll make it out of this mess." Draco assured her, although he wasn't sure if they were going to be all right. He held her tight until her sobs quieted down and her body stopped shaking. They lay there for a while, not thinking about anyone or anything but them and their Saturday getaways.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," his head rested upon hers. "I'll see you later." He gave her a lasting kiss then disappeared over into Hogsmeade.

For the next three consecutive Saturdays, Hermione woke up bright and early to meet Draco at their spot. He didn't show up, not once. She panicked. He avoided her at school, and seemed to ignore her desperate notes and owls. Did he not love her anymore? Was it because she had wanted to tell everybody, and it didn't turn out quite the way they expected?

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Still, every Saturday, she faithfully made her way over to the rock, with hope that he would show up. Finally, on the fourth Saturday, she saw his familiar crop of blonde heading towards her. She was so excited that he had finally come that she ran over and hugged him and kissed him passionately.

"Draco, where were you? Why were you ignoring me? I've been feeling so alone. I've missed you so much. I didn't think you would ever come. My faith in you was fading."

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "I know how much your friend's meant to you. I went and talked to him. It took more than three weeks, but I did it, because I love you, and that's all I really know. You'll never have to be alone again, because I'll always be here for you. Always. I told my friends and your friends, and you were right, baby. They accepted it, because they love us, and we love each other."

They celebrated with another passionate kiss, then when they finally broke apart, they clasped hands and walked straight to Hogsmeade, through the crowded streets and among various Hogwarts students. This time, without any judgments.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

**The end! I hoped you liked it. I know the characters are kind of AU. But I'm not JK Rowling, and I never will be. So deal! Ahaha. But seriously, review you guys! I seriously need some criticism (nice review would be cool too). Love you all!**


End file.
